This invention relates to foamable pharmaceutical and cosmetic compositions.
External topical administration is an important route for the administration of drugs in disease treatment. Many groups of drugs, including, for example, antibiotic, anti-fungal, anti-inflammatory, anesthetic, analgesic, anti-allergic, corticosteroid, retinoid and anti-proliferative medications are generally administered in semisolid preparations. While semi-solid compositions, such as cream and ointment are commonly used by consumers, new forms are desirable in order to achieve better control of the application, while maintaining or bestowing the skin beneficial properties of such products.
There remains an unmet need for improved, easy to use, stable and non-irritating foam formulations, intended for treatment of dermal and mucosal tissues, with unique therapeutic properties.